


In the Clouds

by Pipsquek13



Category: CROSS GENE, K-pop
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Drabble, Gen, I love my boys, M/M, Multi, OT6, Platonic Cuddling, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsquek13/pseuds/Pipsquek13
Summary: Takuya's night off ends in him needing a little love from his members.





	In the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> So I got really sad when I found out Takuya left Cross Gene, and I wrote this to help cope. 
> 
> **WARNING**  
> This work contains descriptions of dissociating. Please be careful.

Takuya sat alone on the couch in the dorm. It had been a long week, and they finally had a day off tomorrow. The other members had gone to bed already, excited to finally get more than a few hours of sleep.

But Takuya couldn’t sleep. The TV volumed was turned down to not disturb the other members, just enough where he could understand the words. But he wasn’t listening anyway, his mind elsewhere. Where, he wasn’t sure.

He looked down at his hands. He knew they were his hands, and he could feel things with them. But, it seemed strange that they were his hands. It seemed strange that his body was his body. He looked up at the TV, and he heard the words, he understood what they said, but it all seemed foreign at the same time. It’s as if he didn’t belong, not on the couch, not in the dorm, not on the earth. He belonged in the clouds. Above the world, looking down. Simply an observer. That’s what Takuya was, an observer. He thought he understood, but he couldn’t because he wasn’t experiencing it himself.

 

As his mind was drifting, he felt a presence sit down next to him. Another hand grabbed his. He stared down at their connected hands, and it felt as if his hand was on the earth while the rest of him was still in the clouds.

“Takuya?” The voice was Shin’s. That must mean the hand was Shin’s. Shin’s hand squeezed his own, and Takuya followed the arm up to Shin’s face, which bore a hesitant smile.

“Takuya? Can I hold you?” Takuya knew that would help him come down from the clouds, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Nothing mattered in the clouds, but if he came back down… well, so many things mattered.

But he also wanted to be present with Shin. So in the end, he nodded. Without letting go of his hand, Shin pressed himself closer and slowly wrapped his arms around Takuya’s shoulders. As each inch of skin touched, Takuya felt more solid. His head was still in the clouds, but it seemed as if most of his body was back on earth.

They sat like that for a few minutes, but Takuya slowly felt himself starting to drift again. The parts Shin was touching his anchor to the earth. Until he felt another presence by his side, which took his other hand. He could tell by the callouses on the fingers it was Seyoung’s hand, the roughness evidence of his love for the piano. He looked up to the smiling blond’s face.

“Hey, Takuya.” Nothing else needed to be said as Seyoung snuggled his smaller frame under Takuya’s arm, pressing close. Shin’s hand made his way into Seyoung’s hair from across Takuya’s shoulders, massassing lightly. Takuya soon felt a similar pressure on his own scalp, and tilted his head up to find Casper standing behind the couch, lazily running his fingers through the Japanese man’s hair.

Two more presences made themselves known, Sangmin settling between Shin and Takuya’s legs, and Yongseok between Seyoung and Takuya’s. The two youngest let their heads rest in the space between the other members knees. Yongseok grabbed onto Seyoung’s unoccupied hand, letting their joined fingers rest on his shoulder, and threw a leg over Sangmin’s lap.

Takuya looked at each member in turn, and realized he was no longer in the clouds. He understood every affectionate touch, and understood the drama still playing in front of them. Everything made sense, yet there was still the same sense of calm he had felt.

But rather from the feeling of detachment, the feelings of attachment to his members. He snuggled into their warmth, a relaxed smile spreading across his face.

 

Soon, he started to fall asleep, and the other members noticed. They slowly pulled themselves apart, and guided Takuya to his bed. Sangmin and Casper went off to their room, and Yongseok off to his and Seyoung’s. Seyoung helped Takuya settle into the bed, and Shin cuddled up against him. Seyoung left with a small kiss to Takuya’s forehead, and Shin pressed a kiss to the back of his neck with a mumbled goodnight.

Takuya fell asleep feeling warmed and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Lets support Cross Gene as they promote as four, and Takuya and Casper in all their future endeavors.  
> Rather than an end, it's just a new chapter.
> 
> As always: kudos, comments, suggestions, and grammatical fixes are welcome!
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter: @micahaelspams


End file.
